There are assemblies in equipment used in the telecommunications industry which connect printed circuit boards to backplanes, or mother boards, and provide ground connection, power connection and signal connection thereto. Generally, the connectors used are two-piece devices which have separate structure for providing the electrical connection function and a keying function, which latter function insures that only the appropriate circuit board is connected to the mother board in the appropriate "slot".
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a connector assembly having a two-part terminal where the terminal parts are each shaped and orientable in a plurality of positions to provide a keying function in addition to an electrical connection function.